


No Surrender

by Zodiac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And minor appearances from other characters, Casino AU, Drabbles, Gen, I'm warning you now it ends on a cliffhanger, because I pretty much just felt like writing a short worldbuilding-type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: After the barrier broke, the monsters rose to the surface and made The Underground, a casino that was part entertainment venue, part comfort for the monsters. Humans are still allowed in to play, so that is precisely what you do and perhaps you'll happen to get a particularly lucky streak with a certain blackjack dealer while you're at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got to talking with a friend about how Sans was originally meant to be a casino dealer-type character, so have a little drabble about the reader going to the most premium—and only—casino run by monsters and having a run-in with a certain blackjack dealer.

The Underground was the name of the place, a casino operated solely by monsterkind, the only one to exist in the world. Humans were allowed, though rumor had it that there was a bias against them that lowered their odds considering how all the big winners suspiciously seemed to be monsters and the general tension between the two species after the barrier trapping the monsters underground had broken.

But that simply added in that delicious, extra bit of risk. Or, at least, that was what you figured. So, when you next had a day all to yourself, you decided to finally enter the casino.

The architecture itself seemed to be modeled after the caverns that the monsters had lived in; the supporting pillars looked to be made of stone and reached up towards a ceiling that appeared to have stalactites jutting downwards from it. Spotlights were periodically set into the ceiling to highlight the various attractions the place held. Meanwhile, the carpet beneath your feet was plush and springy, made to look like some strange, blueish grass that you had never seen before. A little slice of the Underground above ground.

The place was as lively as it looked. Just beyond the reception area, all the typical sounds of a casino drifted over: the electronic, addictive cheers and clatter of slot machine reels spinning before stopping, the steady, indecipherable murmur of many people talking all at once, and the dealers shouting out, straining to be heard above the constant din. Signs advertising a buffet pointed you away from the playing floor, to a quieter area of the place.

But that wasn’t what you were here for.

A quick stop at the reception desk and a monster apparently called “Froggit” according to the little name tag it wore provided you with a brand new casino card after checking your ID. It had the name of the establishment in neat, elegant letters situated beneath a shield with a winged orb and three triangles beneath it. Apparently, it was a symbol common to monsters given how widespread it seemed to be ever since they came to the surface.

Either way, you took it to the entrance to the playing floor and, after a couple of dogs in suits checked it and your ID once more, you were finally permitted inside.

Immediately, you were drawn to the center of the area that held the bar, which looked to be manned by... fire in a humanoid shape that was wearing a suit and a pair of glasses? Hesitantly, you asked it (him?) for a drink, light on the alcohol—you didn’t want to lose a bunch of money by getting drunk, after all. While he remained silent, he nonetheless pushed a wine spritzer your way, which you happily took after thanking him for it.

Trailing away from the bar, you then headed towards the chip exchange counter, which was operated by a spider woman who looked like she would rather have you for dinner than take your money... Or perhaps she would take your money,  _then_ have you for dinner. Regardless, she took the $100 bill you offered her before giving you a large pile of chips in return along with a, “Ahuhu, enjoy yourself, dearie~”

After quickly backing away from her, you examined the chips. They looked like a gold coin of some sort, but were clearly plastic to the touch and they all had “$5″ emblazoned on either side. Shrugging to yourself, you pocketed the chips.

With that done, you took another look around now that you could see everything that the casino had to offer. There was an especially flashy section devoted to the slots. There was one in particular that was rectangular with lots of flashing buttons and had a large display hovering above it that read out the results of a pull for the whole casino to see. Presumably, something special would happen once a certain combination of symbols was reached.

Unfortunately for it, you were looking for something that you had a bit more control over, so you soon gravitated towards the card tables.

Many of them were completely full, but there was one that was entirely empty, manned by a short, sleepy-looking skeleton with a wrinkled, untucked uniform and a tacky, neon blue visor on. Seeing an easy target, you sat down at his table and set your drink down.

At that, he seemed to rouse a bit, but still seemed tired as he looked at you, eerily-wide grin unwavering. “Up for a game of blackjack, kid?” He even  _sounded_ tired.

“Yes. And I’m not a kid.” You responded, a slight edge to your voice as you withdrew one of the chips and set it in front of yourself.

“Easy, easy.” He said with a chuckle as he began to shuffle his deck. “I call everyone kid. ‘s just what I do. You must be new here if you don’t know that. Name’s Sans. One of the best dealers around here, if I do say so myself.”

You managed to keep down a snort at that. Surely every dealer here would say the same thing and  _they_ weren’t the ones nearly falling asleep at their tables. For the sake of politeness, though, you keep your opinions to yourself and just silently watch him shuffle and rearrange the deck of cards.

He dealt your hand, then his own before flipping your cards over for you. A jack and an ace, a natural blackjack. Sans’ hand was an eight and a seven when he turned it over, a paltry 15.

Sans’ grin twitched ever-so slightly at the corners and he suddenly looked a bit more alert. “Alright, so you got lucky. Everyone is at least once in their lives... Let’s see how long that luck of yours can last, huh?”

Roughly three-quarters of the deck later and Sans still hadn’t won a single round. Sure, you hadn’t gotten quite as lucky as your first go, but you consistently ended up with a better score than he did without busting even once.

You were more than pleased with yourself and willing to ride out this lucky streak for as long as it lasted. A fair amount of onlookers were also watching for the end of it, though, oddly enough, none decided to join in. Meanwhile, Sans looked more than a touch aggravated with the whole situation.

His eye sockets were narrowed down to slits and he even appeared to be... sweating? Did skeletons sweat? This one certainly seemed to. That grin of his was still there, but it looked like it was trying its hardest to curl down into a frown or sneer. Then, he drew in a deep breath through his teeth (apparently skeletons breathed too) and composed himself, looking downwards for a moment.

“Didn’t really wanna do this, kid, but looks like you leave me no choice.” His head suddenly jerked upwards, revealing that those little white lights in his sockets were gone. In their place, a bright blue eye, obviously made of magic, stared at you unblinkingly from his left socket. His fingers moved, pressing some unseen button or flicking a lever or  _something_ on his side of the table. Whatever he did, it made several spotlights focus in on the table you two were playing on, filters shifting and clicking into place to make the light appear as though it was shining through a stained glass window. It sent up rippling cheers from the crowd that amazed, though a few of the monsters let out startled gasps or fell silent entirely, clearly the regulars who had seen this happen before.

You wrap your hand around your drink, suddenly grateful for the minor liquid courage it provided you.

“So it looks like now I gotta get serious here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
